


鬼新娘

by Nothingyyy



Category: Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: NC17灵车，洛基性转,pwp，人鬼情未了，索尔发现自己一觉醒来在一个巨大的祭祀场所……





	鬼新娘

"What?"索尔觉得身上的人皮肤非常光滑，却像严冬在户外赤身裸体走了几个小时一样冰冷。一圈蓝色的蜡烛摆在地上，周围的墙壁黑洞洞的，像是近在咫尺，压在自己胸膛上闷闷的，伸手却什么都摸不到，仔细一看却又不像是墙壁，反而像是转动的漩涡。  
索尔头侧在一边，盯着一根蜡烛看了好久，才缓缓的转头，看清了身上之人的样子。脸颊消瘦，身材苗条，头发被绑在脑后，蓝色的皮肤不知道是真正的肤色还是烛光的映衬。"Name?"索尔迷迷糊糊的问到，他有点惊讶自己第一句话不是我在哪儿，而是身上这个赤身裸体的女人的名字。  
"Loki."  
Loki缓缓的跨坐在索尔身上，蓝色的皮肤在灯光下显的神秘又可怕，烛光闪动都让索尔觉得她马上就会消失。Loki微微俯身轻咬喉结，舔舔索尔胡子，双手开始在健硕的身躯上四处点火。  
手指冰冷，索尔却觉得没到一处自己都烫的要命"I love you."索尔抚摸着洛基的头发轻声说，连他自己都不知道爱是什么，可当他对着这个素未谋面的女人，却脱口而出这句话。  
"哦，我为什么信你?"洛基的声音嘶哑暗淡，和昏暗的蓝光一样。  
"我撒谎了，你会知道的，而且你知道我爱你。"莫名的自信，似乎他们在一起很久了。  
索尔的手指在洛基身上游走，脖颈，后背，脊柱，腰窝，臀部，大腿内侧，洛基不紧不慢的在索尔胸膛上啃咬，留下了一串水渍，腰臀向上，微微塌着腰，臀部高高的翘起，乳房不大，却很饱满，在索尔的腹部有意无意轻轻磨蹭。  
灯光似乎暗了一些，洛基直起了身子，挪动身体找准位置，阴道口对着索尔高高翘起的阴茎不断磨蹭，纤长的手指在阴道里不断搅动，淫水落在了龟头上，索尔突然一把把洛基抱了起来，舌头舔舐着微微收缩的阴道口，品尝着蜜液，像是在吮吸甘露，两人紧紧抱在一起，洛基喉咙里发出了沙哑的低吼，浓重的情欲在喉咙里宣泄出来，向后仰去，形成一个优美的弧度，双水紧抓着索尔的腹部，力度大到指甲都掐进了肉里。索尔的舌尖不断逗弄阴唇，双唇含住阴蒂吮吸，洛基发出了一声低吼，扭动着身体磨蹭着高潮了。  
洛基缓慢从索尔身上退了下去，轻推一下示意他躺好，龟头撑开了阴道口，蜜液做了充足的润滑，洛基扶着阴茎对准自己穴口坐了下去。  
两人发出一声满足的喘息。  
Loki仰头发出一声绵长的呻吟，似乎是从很远的地方传来的呢喃，双腿分列索尔身侧，缓慢的直起身来看着索尔，头发垂在脸侧，扭动着腰，开始上下吞吐阴茎。  
索尔有些急切的向上定弄，双手抚摸着乳房，一只手刚好可以抱住一个，指腹揉弄乳头，乳肉从指缝间溢出。洛基一只手放在他胸前，示意他不要急躁，交合处满是粘液，阴茎在下体反复抽动，洛基散着的头发遮住了半张脸，肩膀颤抖，看起来极其消瘦，灯光一闪，似乎就会消失在黑暗中。但索尔感觉的到，这个女人体内却蕴藏的巨大力量，感觉到无论自己怎么样做，她都能承受，这像一场仪式多过了性爱。  
龟头敲开了禁闭的子宫口，里面像是吸引他的神秘之地，洛基咬着牙，看不清表情，压抑的呻吟更像是狼嚎。  
索尔坐起来按着洛基的脖子接吻，舌尖相互逗弄，把她的舌头直接卷入口腔里吮吸，唾液流下，牙齿狠狠在脖子上啃咬，头埋在乳沟里，含着一颗乳珠放在嘴里舔舐，大口咬上了乳肉，反复蹂躏，手指也来到了另一边逗弄。  
洛基阴道红肿，汁水四溢，手指摸了一把交合处的粘液，伸进了嘴里，故意当着索尔的面舔干净，明显感觉到了索尔的阴茎又涨大了一圈，子宫口被猛的冲击开，索尔凶猛的顶了进去，次次到达最深处，抽出一点点，在狠狠插进去，子宫口完全打开，洛基的尖叫着，夹紧了阴道，索尔抓着她的双腿，尽可能的开拓到最里面，完全占有这个人的满足甚至超过了生理的欲望，龟头不规则的动了几下，射在了肥沃的子宫里……


End file.
